In bedding configurations, a need has been recognized for such configurations which provide comfortable supporting surfaces. However, different users of bedding configurations may have different concepts of comfort; one user may desire a less firm sleeping surface while another may desire a more firm surface. This problem is compounded when two different users, such as a husband and wife, have different bedding firmness preferences but wish to sleep in the same bed.
Difficulties can also arise if the same user has different bedding needs at different times, such as when that user's back pains prompt a need for a sleeping surface having a different firmness than the norm.
Therefore, it may be seen that a need exists for a bedding configuration which provides an improved supporting surface which may be adjustable to satisfy the various needs of its users, has improved wear characteristics, and is less likely to require periodic turning of the mattress.